glowfandomcom-20200214-history
Soundtrack
Netflix's GLOW features several songs from the 1980s, as well as tracks from the 1950s, 1960s, and 1970s, as well as original music by Craig Wedren and Pink Ape. "The Warrior" by Scandal plays during the show's full opening sequence, though it is only rarely used. Season 1 featured songs: # "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" by Sylvester # "Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)" by Journey # "Stir It Up" by Patti LaBelle # "The Look" by Roxette # "We Don't Get Along" by The Go-Go's # "4-3-1" by The Jetzons # "Every Little Bit" by Jackie James # "Life in a Northern Town" by The Dream Academy # "Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)" by Billy Joel # "Head over Heels" by Tears for Fears # "Make That Money (Scrooge’s Song)" by Alice Cooper # "Rock You Like a Hurricane (2011 Re-recording)" by Scorpions # "Ready Steady Go" by Generation X # "Dare" by Stan Bush # "Theme of Exodus" by Ernest Gold # "Angel" by The Jetzons # "Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie # "Car Wash" by Rose Boyce # "Magic Moments" by Perry Como # "Things Can Only Get Better" by Howard Jones # "Invincible" by Pat Benatar Quiet Riot's cover of "Cum On Feel the Noize" was used for the series' trailer. Songs covered by the cast include the Thompson Twins' "Hold Me Now" and Barbra Streisand's "This Is One of Those Moments." Season 2 featured songs: # "You May Be Right" by Billy Joel # "Just Like Honey" by The Jesus and Mary Chain #"It's Like That" by Run-DMC #"Sweat" by The System #"Situation" by Yazoo #"Baby You Got It" by Brenton Wood #"You're All I Need to Get By" by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell #"Smalltown Boy" by Bronski Beat #"I Know What Boys Like" by The Waitresses #"Far from Over" by Frank Stallone #"You Make My Dreams" by Hall & Oates #"Destination Unknown" by Missing Persons #"Makeover" by the GLOW Girls #"Don't Kidnap" by the GLOW Girls #"Kyrie" by Mr. Mister #"Cross My Heart" by Richard Myhill #"Can't You See the World Through My Eyes?" by Donnie Barren #"Don't You Want Me" by The Human League #"Crazy for You" by Madonna #"Man on the Corner" by Genesis #"Chapel of Love" by The Dixie Cups #"Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by "Starship" Season 3 featured songs: #"Baby Let Me Kiss You" by Fern Kinney #"Big Mess" by Devo #"Disorder" by Joy Division #"Yes" from 70, Girls, 70 #"Come See Me Tonight" (instrumental) #"Gypsy" by Fleetwood Mac #"Light of a Clear Blue Morning" by Dolly Parton #"When The Chips Are Down" by Rick Nelson #"Cities in Dust" by Siouxsie and the Banshees #"Barracuda" by Heart #"Two-Headed Dime" - original composition for the series by Craig Wedren #"Angel Eyes" by Jack Jones #"Look at Me Now" by Wang Chung #"Requiem for Evita" from Evita #"My Cup Runneth Over" by Tom Jones, performed by cast member #"I'm Glad I'm Not Young Anymore," performed by Sandy Devereaux St. Clair and Bobby Barnes #"Running Up That Hill" by Kate Bush #"She Won't Be Home" by Erasure #"White Christmas," performed by the GLOW cast #"I Am Very Happy" by Andrea and Ervin Litkei #"Home for the Holidays" by The Carpenters #Auld Lang Syne" Category:GLOW